A Love That Hurts Too Much
by xxxHanLianxxx
Summary: Alpha's world definitely turned upside down when she met Kurama, and was abducted to the world of Makai. Though initially hating the silver-haired fox for dragging her to a different world, she started liking him. However, Kurama has other plans for her..
1. How Could This Be?

Hey guys out there, thanks for having the time and effort to read this stuff of mine!!!

Don't worry; I'll update soon! ^_~" This is also my first fanfic published, so bear with me. Flames and rose whips are appreciated wholeheartedly.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Weekly, Studio Pierrot, and Fuji Television.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – HOW COULD THIS BE?**

Alpha was silently praying that her Chemistry class would soon be over. She was so tired. She'd never slept for so long, maybe a good two or three hours only before her alarm clock woke her up for a new, refreshing day. But, she, on the other hand, was not at all refreshed nor revitalized. She had stayed up late just to finish her algebra project, which she really hated making because she's not at all a big fan of math, particularly geometric algebra. To add to her dismay at the moment, her eyelids were not all helping up. They kept on falling to her drowsy eyes that only urged her more to get some relaxing nap.

She was half-listening to her teacher in front of her who was still babbling some chemical formulae in front of the whole class, when she stifled another sleepy moan.

"When will this end? After 48 years?" She asked herself jokingly.

"Lithium fluoride is LiF… NaCl is obviously sodium chloride, more popularly known as table salt," her old Chemistry teacher went on.

A few more moments of struggling to keep awake, the school bell suddenly…

RING! RING! RING! Dismissal time. Which only means…

"At last!" _I'm going home now and have some BIG sleep!_

Even before the teacher dismissed them, and calls it a day, Alpha already got up from her armchair and headed for the door. Unfortunately, and much to her disappointment, her name was suddenly called from behind.

"Ms. Alpha Karu? May I have a moment with you, please?" It was her teacher. Millions of what-did-I-do thoughts swiftly sprang into her deadbeat mind. _Now what? Did do something wrong? Had she seen me moaning and wiping my tears off for the umpteenth time?_

"Yes, ma'am?" Her classmates were already streaming out off the classroom.

"I've heard from one of your classmates (_damn classmates_) that you've already read Paul Coelho's The Alchemist. Is that true?"

"Well, yes ma'am. It's actually quite of fascinating and totally inspiring. Full of deep understanding, too." _Oh, I thought I'd go detention for today. Whew!_

"Is it? I'd always dreamt of reading it some day. All of my colleagues are encouraging me to read it. Well anyway, where did you get it yourself? Did you bought it, or just borrowed?"

"Actually, I've gotten it from the college library, ma'am."

"Really? Well, could I ask a favor from you?"

"Uhm, okay." _I'm so sleepy…_

"Kindly borrow that book for me, Ms. Alpha. Will you?" Her teacher requested.

"Uh, sure. I'll be back in a few." _I'm really going to sleep. Oh heavens, have mercy on me!_

Alpha hastily went to the college library, borrowed the requested book, and went back to the faculty room–straight to her teacher's desk.

"Here's the book, ma'am. Ma'---" Her teacher was not there.

"Where could she be?" She decided to simply leave the book on the table and go home for a good day's rest. However, an ear-splitting scream reached her ears that quickly alarmed her.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" _Screaming only means terror._

"Ma'am? Is that you? Where are you?"

All of her living cells awake now, she hurried to the women's restroom where she had heard her poor teacher's terrified shriek.

"What's wro---?"

She was absolutely flabbergasted when she first laid her eyes on the floor. There was her poor teacher, lying unconsciously on one corner. She then shifted her eyes to the form beside her. It was… It was… unmistakably… a… a…

Shock… and utter disbelief was plastered all over her face. _How could this be?!?_

_**How could this be?!?**_


	2. A Very Charming Abductor

Hi and hello folks! Thanks for putting up with my first chapter. I know there's nothing exciting or thrilling about it, really..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Youko Kurama. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Weekly, Studio Pierrot, and Fuji Television. Too bad my character, Alpha, was not included in the anime. She and Kurama would have been the perfect match! Hehehe… No offense intended to the said authorities, or to the avid Kurama fans out there.

So, here's the second chap, enjoy! ^_~"

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A VERY CHARMING ABDUCTOR**

For now, right before her very eyes, stood a monster. Well, not really a monster but something of their kind. It was tall, maybe six feet tall, wearing an immaculate all-white attire that billowed about it, shiny silver hair, and the most fine-looking face she'd ever seen in the whole wide world atop its lean shoulders.

Why would she consider it a monster? Of course, she could tell right away that its ears are inhuman – sort of fox ears, in fact. And it's got tails on its back, five or six or seven! It's a monster indeed! A fox monster!

Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets out of sheer astonishment, which only ended up to the amusement of the so-called fox monster in front of her who was busy suppressing a grin.

"You know what, I thought I'd go back to Makai empty-handed, and with no offering to the stupid youkais who abducted my best friend." The monster told her in a dreamy (_what am I thinking?_), but perilous deep male voice. "But, of course, when I saw you, that changed everything."

"Wh… What? You could talk? How could a mons-aaaaahhhh! What are you doing? Let me go!" She squirmed and wriggled with all her might as the ethereal monster carried her with practical ease, her tummy on his shoulders, and her head along with her jet-black hair, dangling on his back.

"Haven't anyone told you that youkais of this modern age could already talk? And I should add, more smart and knowledgeable than stupid ningens like you?" He stated, wearing an all-too-smug expression that irritated her more, but somehow still managed to make her heart to flutter a bit. She immediately shook the nonsense feelings away.

"What in the world are you saying, monster!" She retorted indignantly. "I don't know what youkais and ningens are. Furthermore, how could someone be 'smart and knowledgeable' as you call it, when it is _STUPID_?" She tried hard to pound his back with her flailing fists, but failed. He was not in the least hurt, obviously.

"Stop pounding me or else I'll gonna wring your very life out of your neck, girl", the fox monster threatened. The arrogant, egotistical face looming above her. "In case you didn't know, youkais and ningens are, in your tongue, monsters and humans, respectively. And I don't care less if ningens like you are smart or not. All I know is that you and _your_ race are way too weak…" the silver-haired monster flitted her out of one of the restroom's window and into a darkened alley, "…_useless and, I might add, boring as well_…"

Alpha instantly shot the fox a glaring look. It was taking her out of her familiar school! And he's certainly heading straight to her one of the most reviled places in the area.

"Where are you taking me, monster? Let me down! Right now! Or I'll shout for help!" She shouted with all her might. She was starting to feel uncomfortable in her awkward position. She also didn't like the thought of this monster guy dragging her away like some piece of stolen treasure, and right into a very scary place! "Please… You're making me feel giddy…"

"Am I? Well, as early as now, I'd like to tell you that you should be contented with that position. We'll be travelling for a maximum of 7 hours or so before we reach our destination, that is, Makai." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to ask for an apology from you, though. Just shut up that mouth of yours and stay put."

"What is Makai?" She asked without hesitation, even though she was already warned to close her mouth. "Is it a place? And if it is, where is it?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you that it's what your children here call the demon world?" He said. "And I'm taking you there now."

Alpha started to panic. Eyes darting from side to side. _Demon world? Is this monster crazy?_ Maybe not. The presence of this undeniably charming creature (_charming creature? Haha…Funny. He's a monster, silly! _) was enough proof for her of the existence of a demon world he's saying. _Of course, it is where he came from, right?_ And for everything she knew, she is going to go there now. It was where they were heading!

"Please, just let me go. It is already dark. My older brother would be worrying by now," she pleaded, her eyes showing signs of tears ready to flow.

"I said shut your mouth up! Don't you understand? What does that head of yours have anyway?"

Having no control now of what she feels, Alpha started to cry, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. A desperate plea evident in those brown eyes of her.

"I said shut up and stay put! Why are you crying? Afraid?" The angry, exasperated expression not leaving the kitsune's features. "You shouldn't be. What you're experiencing right now is nothing compared to the fate you'll have soon in the hands of those ugly youkai bastards."

"Please… please…" She whimpered. Hatred and fear boiling inside her, she suddenly screeched. "Let me go, monster! You're not taking me anywhere! You'll have to kill me first! Monster! Monster!"

Kurama's patience ended there. With one quick command, the seeds hidden in his hair started to grow, and coiled down to Alpha's mouth, suppressing her breath and knocking the consciousness out of her in a blink. She now lay limply and helplessly on Kurama's back, with no idea whatsoever as to what will soon happen to her.

* * *

So, that's it! I'll have the third chapter soon, whether you like it or not. Please review. I want to know your side about this piece of stuff, too. Bye, bye for now!

_- HanLiyan_


	3. Ai Shiteru

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry if I keep you waiting for long. I must admit I had hard time in writing this fanfic because I still have my studies and other responsibilities. Anyways, here's chap three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Youko Kurama. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Weekly, Studio Pierrot, and Fuji Television. My dearest Youko Kurama also belongs to them. Anyways, I do love Yu Yu Hakusho! Forever!

**Chapter 3 – AI SHITERU**

It was pitch dark. It was dreadfully cold, too. In the distance, Alpha could hear the laughs and sneers of some drunkards echoing through the whole surrounding, although she doesn't have any idea where she was. Shadows were in every corner, lurking in the murky hours of the night.

_Where am I?_ She shifted herself to a sitting position, when a small groan caught her attention. Beside her lay a solid mass of some sort. She ran her hands over it, but suddenly stopped. The solid mass was wet and sticky, and it is certainly breathing!

"Al…pha… Just leave me here… Go now… Save yourself…" It said in a whisper, which was in some way familiar to her. _The voice is peculiarly familiar. Very familiar…_ "I'll … be… fi—ne… I pro-mise…" _Aha! It was the fox monster's voice!_

"What? What in the world…?" Then a rapid swirl of vague thoughts and blurred memories came rushing to her mindset, and it's as if she's experiencing a certain sense of déjà vu. _I know him. He's Youko Kurama. We are close. We are… _

"Kurama? What did they do to you? Are you hurt?" She hurriedly went to his aid. She was now afraid that maybe Kurama was wounded very badly, and was slowly bleeding to death. "How can I help you?"

"Just go… Run deep in—to the fo-rest… Hide there…" Kurama continued in his ragged breathing. "They'll … be… here… a-ny minute… now…"

"Who will be here? What are you talking about?" Alpha replied. "We'll go to the forest together. C'mon, give me your hand."

"I … said… go! … Don't mind me…"

"Why?" She felt a lump in her throat.

"They're… only af-ter you…" Kurama said in a barely audible voice.

"No! I'm not going there without you!" She said firmly. _Remember Rose of Titanic?_

The shuffling of thick leaves and cracking of fallen branches announced the coming of their dreaded adversaries. They are approaching them in a steady gait. Gruff voices and exchanging remarks could already be heard.

"Please… go… I can… ma—nage…" He tried to smile in an effort to persuade her, but failed to do so.

"I won't leave without you, Kurama…"

"Listen to me… Al-pha… This would be… the… last… fa-vor … I ask… of… you… Go… now!"

Alpha's eyes were sparkling with tears. She felt so weak and vulnerable seeing Kurama in that condition. And his request – last request of her – makes her sick and guilty all the more. She held his hand, which were now cold and clammy.

"How about you?" She still couldn't bring herself into leaving him.

"I think they are not too far. Sato told me they are just in here somewhere…" A male voice said a few meters away from them.

"I said go! Go now… Alpha… go!" Kurama started to push her away. "I don't want to… see you… with them… Please…"

Alpha nodded in acknowledgement. With a heavy heart, she began to back away, hot tears pouring down her cheeks endlessly. "Yes… yes… I will… I'll come back for you… I promise…"

Before she could run away, Kurama's hand stopped her. "Ai shiteru, Alpha… always…" His eyes showing all the love he had for her.

"Ai shiteru too, Kurama." She hugged him fiercely, afraid that she'd never hug him again in her whole life. "I will… always…"

She sneaked mutedly from bush to bush, leaving Kurama behind her. _Kurama… My Kurama… No…_

After a while, Alpha could hear tones of voices talking right into the spot where she had left Kurama. She hid behind a huge trunk, eager to listen to the demons' conversation.

"He's here!" _No… Don't hurt him._

"Where's the girl? Is she with him?"

"No, boss. She isn't." She closed her eyes and held her breath.

"He's useless then. Finish him." _Oh, no! NO! Leave him alone!_

A few more aching seconds and…

"AAARRGGHHH!" A sickening crunch of bone. "Alpha…" It was Kurama's frail voice calling her name. Then silence.

Alpha's body went rigid, precious tears falling down. She didn't know what to think or do. Kurama. Is dead. Her beloved Kurama. _Dead_.

"NO! KURAMA! KURAMA!" She cried hysterically. "**KURAMA!** _**KURAMA!**_"

Please Review!

_- hanlian_


End file.
